Kids in the Dark
by CrayCrayTay2
Summary: Raven Carpenter has always been a peculiar girl. She would rather be alone and sketch than socialize with others. That's why she fits in with The Losers Club and leaving her to be a social outcast. What happens when she is being stalked by a murderous clown by the name of Pennywise while she falls in love?
1. part 1 -- 1989

**I ONLY OWN RAVEN CARPENTER, ARCHER CARPENTER, NICK CARPENTER, DIANA CARPENTER, MITCHELL KENDRICK, BRYCE TYLER, SARA TYLER, MELINA TOLEDANO, AND VINCENT GARNER**

 **BASED OFF OF KIDS IN THE DARK BY ALL TIME LOW**

* * *

 _"It's okay to have fear - we're all human; it happens - but in facing your fears, you can really open yourself up to things you never thought possible"_  
 **\- Katherine McNamara**

* * *

 **ELLE FANNING AS**  
raven carpenter

 **FINN WOLFHARD AS**  
richie tozier

 **CHARLIE HUNNAM AS**  
archer carpenter

 **DOMINIC SHERWOOD AS**  
nicholas 'nick' carpenter

 **AND…**

 **JAEDEN LIEBERHER AS**  
bill denbrough

 **WYATT OLEFF AS**  
stanley uris

 **JEREMY RAY TAYLOR AS**  
ben hanscom

 **SOPHIA LILLIS AS**  
beverly marsh

 **JACK DYLAN GRAZER AS**  
eddie kaspbrak

 **CHOSEN JACOBS AS**  
mike hanlon

 **BILL SKARSGÅRD AS**  
it/pennywise

 **NICHOLAS HAMILTON AS**  
henry bowers

 **OWEN TEAGUE AS**  
patrick hockstetter

 **JACKSON ROBERT SCOTT AS**  
george denbrough

 **LOGAN THOMPSON AS**  
victor 'vic' criss

 **JAKE SIM AS**  
reginald 'belch' huggins

 **MOLLY JANE ATKINSON AS**  
sonia kaspbrak

 **MEGAN CHARPENTIER AS**  
gretta bowie-keane

 **JOE BOSTICK AS**  
mr. keane

* * *

 **STORY MIXTAPE** **:**

 _side a:_  
 **i.** kids in the dark by all time low  
 **ii.** lovesong by the cure  
 **iii.** every rose has its thorn by poison  
 **iv.** losers by chosen jacobs  
 **v.** bust a move by young mc

 _side b:_  
 **i.** (i just) died in your arms by cutting crew  
 **ii.** cry little sister by gerard mcmahon  
 **iii.** i think we're alone now by tiffany  
 **iv.** is this love by survivor  
 **v.** wanted dead or alive by bon jovi


	2. Georgie

Great. It's raining.

Don't get me wrong, I love the rain. But at a time I need to get out, rain was not the weather that I would be happy about right now. Especially from all the screaming and shouting that is going on.

Who is screaming and shouting? It's none other than my dad and my older brother, Nick.

Ever since my mom died since I was nine years old, my dad joined the motorcycle crew known as Python Badlands and he quickly became president. They are very well-known in Derry. Nobody tried to mess with them. Because my brother is going to be turning 16 within almost 5 months, my dad has been pressuring him to join the crew. Nick, however, was strongly against that idea. Ever since then, they go at each other's throats.

As I was sketching, I saw something from the corner of my eye. I set my sketchpad down on my bed and I went towards my window. Out in the rain, kneeling near the gutter is George, or better known as Georgie, Denbrough. I have babysat him quite a few times and I have classes with his older brother, Bill and his friends, Eddie Kaspbrak, Stan Uris, and Richie Tozier.

"Georgie." I breathed out as I ran out of my room. I ran out of my room and when I came out into the living room, I can still hear my dad and Nick were still in that heated argument from the other room. I just rolled my eyes and stormed towards the rotary phone that was near the door. I opened the door and what I just saw, I never thought that it would shake me to my core this much.

Georgie was crawling away from the gutter, but his arm was completely torn off.

"Georgie!" I screamed out as I ran outside in the pouring rain. I was running down the driveway but because of the cement that is wet from the rain, I slipped. I got back up and then when I tried to grab his hand, he was dragged back into the gutter.

"Billy!" Georgie cried out as he was dragged into the gutter. "No!" I cried out as I kneeled near the gutter. Then, a clown popped up from in the sewers with blood all over it's mouth and a creepy smile on it's face. "You'll float too, Raven. They all float!" he said with a maniacal laugh. I screamed as I ran away from the gutter and back into my house. I dialed in 911 just after I heard someone. "Raven! Are you okay?" I heard Nick ask out. Since my father is spending his times with his motorcycle gang friends, booze, cigarettes, and poker, that left my older brother to look after me and be overprotective.

"I'm fine, Nick." I said as I was hearing the internal ringing. "Why are you wet? Were you in the rain?" Nick was asking. _"911, what's your emergency?"_ I heard the dispatcher say. "H-Hi, I want to report a mur-" I said but then I stopped my words. If I just went ahead and say that Georgie was murdered, Bill would be crushed. "A missing person." I restated. " _Okay, who would you like to report?"_ she said. "Who was it?" Nick asked me, getting concerned.

"G-George Denbrough."


	3. The Carpenter Siblings

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Bloody Blonde Vamp: Well, now you will know**

* * *

The bell rings and we were all piling out of the classrooms. Because everyone is trying to get out at once, I decided to stay here to avoid getting trampled on. Once I knew everyone from the classroom is out, I decided to go out of the classroom myself. As I was walking down the halls, someone bumped into me and made me drop all of my stuff. I looked up and it was Greta Keene-Bowie, the bitch in Derry. From only knowing her since kindergarten, I could tell that she would have people fear her rather than like her.

I hate it here.

I hate it in Derry.

I guess you can say that I have only two friends and one of them is Beverly Marsh. Henry Bowers, Derry's prick, had made rumors about her being a slut and I am one of the people that doesn't believe them. The other one is Betty Ripsom. She is extremely nice to me, even though she lives in the same neighborhood as Greta. But she has been missing recently and I'm trying my best to get her home.

"Have a nice summer, Crazy Carpenter." I heard Sally Mueller, one of Greta's minions, say as she kicked my sketchbook down the halls. Because I keep to myself a lot, I apparently earned the reputation of being crazy. I clench my jaw, containing my anger and not attacking Greta and her minions. Before my mom died, she had always told me to be the better person, so I always keep my anger within myself.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

"Best. Feeling. Ever." Stan Uris said as he, Bill Denbrough, Richie Tozier, and Eddie Kaspbrak were emptying the contents out of their backpacks. "Try tickling your pickle for the first time. I do that all the time whenever I think about Raven Carpenter alone." Richie commented. "Okay, we don't need to know about your daily fantasies about Raven." Eddie said to Richie.

It doesn't take a genius to know that Richie has a crush on Raven since third grade. But they never talked to each other. It's not that Raven is a bitch like most of the popular bitches at his school, it's just that she is very quiet and keeps to herself, and that's what Richie likes about her. And it doesn't help that he's a little intimidated to talk to her because of the rumors of her brother, Nick, joining her dad's motorcycle gang. And speaking of which, her dad is the leader of said motorcycle gang. He likes to make her smile when he jokes around during class, even if she is the only one smiling.

"What do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Eddie asked, snapping Richie out of his daydream about Raven. "Start my training." Richie said. "What training?" Eddie asked. "Street Fighter." Richie replied as it was obvious. "Is that how you want to spend your summer, stuck in an arcade?" Eddie asked. "Better than inside your mother." Richie retorted, reaching his hand out for Stan to high five, but Stan lowers his hand. "What if we go to the quarry?" Stan suggested. "Guys, we have the B-B-Barrens." Bill said. The boys just nodded. Ever since Raven called in Georgie missing, that was the talk of the town. Eddie's attention is somewhere else. "Betty Ripsom's mom." Eddie said and now, their attention is on the worried lady. "Does she really expect to see her come out of the school?" Stan asked. "I don't know. It's as if Betty Ripsom's hiding in Home Ec for the last few weeks." Eddie stated. "Do you think they'll actually find her?" Stan asked. "Sure. In a ditch. All decomposed, covered in worms and maggots, smelling like Eddie's mom's underwear." Richie said. "Shut up." Eddie hissed. "She's not dead. She's m-m-missing." Bill said. "Sorry, Bill. She's missing." Richie apologized.

As the four were leaving the trash cans that were up front, Richie spoke up. "You know, the Barrens aren't that bad. Who doesn't love splashing around in shitty water." Richie said as a hand reached out and grabbed his backpack and flung him against Stan, causing both of them to hit the ground, hard. "Nice frisbee, flamer." Patrick Hockstetter said to Stan as he grabs his kippah and threw it towards the bus, against Stan's protests. The four instantly knew that it was The Bowers Gang. Belch Huggins burped in Eddie's face, making him gag. Henry bumped into Bill's shoulder and that's when Bill snapped. "You s-s-s-suck, Bowers!" Bill snapped. "Shut up, Bill." Eddie hissed while The Bowers Gang turned to him.

"You s-s-say something, B-B-Billy?" Henry asked, mocking Bill's stutter. "You got a free ride this year because of your little brother. Ride's over, Denbrough." Henry said. He glanced up and had looked straight into his father's beady eyes and Henry's stance faltered a bit, but he didn't let it show. "This summer's gonna be a hurt train, for you and your faggot friends." Henry said as he licked his hand and slapped it on Bill's cheek. He turned around and instantly was met by the sight of Nick Carpenter.

Because of the rumors following Nick, everyone is intimidated by him, except for his own sister because she knows the truth. "The four of you double up their sizes. Let's wait until the fight's even, yeah." Nick said. "You're not intimidating, Carpenter. You don't scare me and your crazy weirdo of a sister doesn't scare me either." Henry said, not showing the internal fear that he has towards the oldest Carpenter sibling. Nick looks scary pissed now when Henry insulted his sister. Henry took note of Nick's expression and took off with Belch, Vic, and Patrick towards Belch's car. "I wish he'd go missing." Richie muttered, saying that about Henry Bowers. "He's probably the one doing it." Eddie muttered back.

"Oh, I would love to punch the living daylights out of that kid." Nick muttered, and Richie heard him. "Why didn't you then? He was standing right there." he said and Nick's attention snapped towards him. Nick often sees him around the diner that him and his sister works at. Nick knew that Richie is the kid that also bothers him about "getting a good word in about Raven", even though his crude comments about his sister makes him pissed, he knows that Richie has a massive crush on Raven. "It's all about numbers game, kid. And along with the fact that we're at a public school. Plus, his dad's here, and he's no good as Bowers, and I am not saying that in order to protect Archer's gang." Nick said. "Look, if any of them are giving you grief, just let me know." Nick said as he went towards his car, where Raven was waiting him. Nick got into the driver's seat and Raven gets in after smiling and waving at Bill, Richie, Stan, and Eddie.

"Did you fucking see that? The goddess that is Raven Carpenter just smiled and waved at me!" Richie said, excitedly. "Great. Now we're going to listen about Richie's fantasies about Raven." Stan groaned out as he rolled his eyes.


	4. Snake Attack

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **forgets-a-lot: I will continue. Sorry for the setback**

 **Misscandyliciousss: I'll still continue on**

 **BloodyBlondeVamp: I'll try to fit in the biker gang dynamic and Raven's dynamic to the Losers Club within the fanfic**

 **Winchestergirl123: Thanks :)**

 **kaia: Thanks :)**

 **reika88: I only had a short setback due to school and work**

* * *

Retro Diner was packed. I was lucky I made it just in time for the after school special. Nick works over at the gas station that is just around the block from Retro. A smile graced upon my lips as I heard 'Every Breath You Take' by The Police playing on the jukebox as I was decorating the display cakes.

* * *

 **3RD POV:**

Bill, Eddie, Richie, and Stan decided to go to Retro Diner for an ice cream celebration for the last day of school. "You're just tagging along because Raven works at Retro." Eddie snapped at Richie. Stan just rolled his eyes as Richie replied back with some smart-ass comment. As soon the four boys entered into the diner, it didn't take Richie long to become mesmerized by Raven, who was mouthing the lyrics to 'Every Breath You Take' while she was even dancing a little bit, all while trying to decorate a cake. Bill snaps his fingers in front of Richie's face, but it failed. "You see her, boys. Raven Carpenter is more than just a woman. She's…." Richie started but was cut off by Stan. "A goddess. We've known since the third grade." Stan said.

"H-H-Hey, Raven." Bill said and that caught her attention. She smiled at the four boys. "Hey guys. What can I get for you?" she asked. "Four sundaes. One strawberry, two hot fudge, one caramel, and your phone number, dollface." Richie said. A light pink tint had dusted over Raven's cheeks. "Smooth, Tozier. Real smooth." she muttered and Richie just had a victorious smirk. "See that, boys? That's how you make a lady blush." Richie said as Raven just blushed even harder. "Just take a seat anywhere. I'll get started right away." Raven said as the boys took their seats.

* * *

 **RAVEN'S POV:**

I had finished with the boys' sundaes. After that, along with a failed pick-up line from Richie, they left. I was almost done with my shift and while I was putting the clean dishes away, the diner's phone rang. I went over to go pick it up. "Retro Diner. Raven speaking." I said. " _Raven, it's Beverly."_ I heard over the other line. "Hey, Bev. What's up?" I asked. "I-I need you to meet me at the pharmacy." Bev said. "Why? What's going on?" I asked. " _I….I might be on…."_ Bev was trailing off. "Wait….are you on….your time of the month?" I asked, quietly. "I just started. I don't know what to do?" I asked. "Okay, I'm almost done with my shift within a couple of minutes, so I'll be there right away." I said as I hung up the phone, clocked out, and left the diner.

I ran towards the pharmacy and as I entered the pharmacy, I peered down the aisles and I saw Bev at the Women's Hygiene section of the pharmacy. "I don't know which ones to pick." Bev said to me, quietly. I picked out the tampons that I started out when I first got mine. "I used these and I already went through mine last week." I told her. We were about to walk down the aisle until we heard a familiar voice. "See you later, dad." I heard Greta say.

Fuck! I forgot that her pervy dad works at the pharmacy.

We quickly went away from the aisle and we walked down the other aisle, and that's where we see Eddie, Stan, and Bill. Bev hid the box of tampons behind her back. "Y-You okay?" Bill asked. "I'm fine. What's wrong with you?" Bev asked. "None of your business." Stan replied. "There's a kid outside. Looks like someone killed him." Eddie said. "We need some s-s-sup-supplies. But we don't have enough money." Bill said. Bev and I looked at each other before looking at the checkout counter.

"I like your glasses, Mr. Keene. You look just like Clark Kent." Bev said. Mr. Keene laughed at that. "I don't know about that." he said. "Can I try them on?" Bev asked. "Sure." he replied as he gave Bev the glasses and she puts them on. "What do you think?" Bev asked. "Well, how about that? You look just like Lois Lane." Mr. Keene said, creepily. Bev takes off the glasses and gave them to me. I was about to give them back before "accidentally" knocking over some cigarettes. "Shit, sorry about that." I said. "It's quite okay, Raven." Mr. Keene said before he bent down to pick up the supplies. We turned around and gestured Bill, Stan, and Eddie to get out of the pharmacy.

As soon as they left, from the corner of my eye, I saw Bev take a pack of cigarettes and she hid it behind her back as soon as Mr. Keene got up. I gave him the money. "Here. Keep the change." I said as we turned around and left the pharmacy. We were walking down the road and we saw Bill. Bill and Bev were looking at each other like love struck monkeys. "H-Here's…" Bill started but Bev lifts up the pack of cigarettes. "Even Steven." she said with a wink. I look down the alley and it was Stan, Richie, and Eddie tending to the new kid, Ben Hanscom. I knew him through our run-ins at the library and he's a pretty cool kid. "Ben from Soc?" Bev asked as we made our way down the alley with Bill following us.

"You have to suck the wound before you apply the bandage." Richie said to Eddie, for what it seems like the millionth time. Eddie was about to reply back before Bev spoke up. "Are you okay? That looked like it hurt?" Bev asked. "No, I'm good. I just fell." Ben said and I could tell that it was obvious that Ben has a crush on Bev and honestly, it is so adorable. "Yeah, right into Henry Bowers." Richie said. "Sh-Shut it, R-R-Richie." Bill hissed. "Why? It's the truth." Richie defended himself. "At least we're matching." I said as I lifted up my shirt a bit to reveal my stomach, having the same _H_ scar. It was almost healed up by now. "Wait, you never told me about that? Does Nick know?" Bev asked me, quietly. "You kidding me? If Nick found out about this, he wouldn't feel responsible for what happened if he saw the Bowers Gang." I replied back before turning to Ben.

"You sure they got the right stuff to fix you up?" I asked. "You know, w-w-we'll take care of it. Thanks again, Beverly, Raven." Bill said. "Sure, maybe we'll see you around." Bev said. "Yeah. We were thinking about going to the q-q-quarry tomorrow, if you want to, well…" Bill said, trailing off. "Good to know. Thanks." Bev said as we turned and were about to leave, but then someone spoke up. "Raven, you can come too." Richie said. I turned and raised an eyebrow. "I-I-I mean, you don't _have_ to go, but I mean, if you really want to…." Richie started but then I cut him off. "You'll know when I'm there." I said with a small smile as I turned to leave.

I made it back home, which is basically a one-story house. I walked in and was greeted by smell of cigarettes, so I knew that my dad came home. From the corner of my eye, I also saw the creepy Python Badlands logo that was on the back of my dad's jacket. It was basically a humongous zombified python and it was one of those snakes that just sends shivers down someone's spine.

I just quickly walked past the jacket that had laid on the couch. I quickly got to my room and closed the door. I turned on the TV that is in my small bedroom and I began to watch The Lost Boys. As soon as the movie got to the scene where Michael was persuaded to drink from the bottle by David, against Star's pleas to not drink from the bottle, that's when I heard hissing.

" _Raven."_ I heard someone hiss out. I pause the movie and I heard the noise again.

" _Raven."_ I heard the hissing again. That's when I paused the movie and got out of my room. "Nick, you home? Dad?" I asked out. I was about to go back into my room but then the snake that was on my dad's jacket was actually there in front of me.

Am I hallucinating right now?

I let out a scream as the snake kept slithering over to me. As the snake was progressing towards me and snapping its teeth at me, I had tripped over my feet and was dragging myself backwards with every ounce of strength I have in my body. I closed my eyes, beginning to accept my fate when I bumped my back into a wall, but that's when I heard my dad.

"Raven, what the hell is going on out here?" I heard him ask as I saw him. "N-N-Nothing, dad. I-It's just a spider." I said. What the fuck was I supposed to tell him? _Hey, the creepy logo on your jacket came to life and thought I was a fucking mouse?_ There is no way he would believe me on that. That's when Nick came into the house after he was done working at the gas station. He saw the position I was in and the position that my dad was in.

"Archer, what the fuck did you do?" Nick asked, cautiously, as he made his way over to me and helped me up. Nick has always called my dad by his full name ever since he was 12 years old when he found out that our mom died and that our dad joined a fucking motorcycle gang. "I heard screaming. It was just a spider." my dad said. "At least you still care about the family." Nick grumbled out as walked away from my dad and I.

Yep, that's just the normal life within the Carpenter house.


	5. The Mystery of Derry

My dad and Nick arguing….again. I tried to tune it out but I can't. All I can do is force down my tears as I clench my pillow, tightly.

I thought about Bill offer to invite Bev and I down to the quarry today and as soon as I was thinking it over, the landline phone in my room rang out. I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

" _You going to the quarry?"_ I heard Bev ask. That's when the yelling between my dad and Nick became even louder.

"Anywhere better than my house. Can you meet up there?" I asked.

" _Yeah. I just need to get past my dad."_ Bev said and that was when my blood ran cold.

Alvin Marsh was a name that left a bitter feeling within my stomach.

He is a vile man that abuses his own daughter.

Even thinking about that abusive janitor leaves a rotten feeling within my mind.

"Yeah. See you soon." I said as I hung up. I got out of my bed and put on my white two-piece swimsuit and I decided to wear a button up dress and white sneakers. I heard a tap on my window and I saw Bev outside my window. I went up to my window and opened it. "I'll meet you outside." I said and she nods in confirmation.

I use the arguing between Nick and my dad to my advantage to quietly get out of my room and into the garage. I lifted open the garage door and grabbed my bicycle and I left my house, closing my garage door.

"Sorry about that. My dad and Nick were arguing." I said and her face went stony. I know how she feels towards my dad.

She told me that she understands that he means well, but she added in the fact that all he cares about now is being the president within that motorcycle club. Then I got a good look at her and I saw that she had chopped off most of her hair, leaving it into a pixie cut. "Loving the hair." I said. "Thanks." Bev said, smiling shyly, as we went off towards the quarry.

We rode our bikes all the way to the quarry and we made it just in time to see Bill, Richie, Eddie, Stan, and Ben looming over the edge of the cliff that goes down to the water. Eddie and Richie were arguing about who won and that's when Bill interrupted them. "Alright. Who's first?" Bill asked. That's when Bev and I looked at each other.

"We'll go." we said in unison. That's when they noticed us as we unbuttoned our dresses. "Sissies." Bev muttered to them as she ran and jumped. "What the fuck?!" Richie yelled out as Bev landed in the water.

"Ah, holy shit. We just got shown up by a girl." Richie said. "Make that two girls, Tozier." I said as got to the edge of the cliff. I turned to face them and I did a backflip and landed into the water. As I resurfaced for air, the guys are still up there.

"Now we just got shown up by my fucking wife!" Richie yelled. "Beep Beep, Richie!" I yelled up. Stan said something and I couldn't quite hear it. "Come on!" Bev said and then Stan jumped into the water.

Throughout the rest of the day, we were just playing in the water and splashing around. At one point, I was hoisted up onto Richie's shoulders and Bev was hoisted onto Bill's shoulders and we had a chicken fight.

 **3rd POV**

After they discovered a turtle within the quarry, Raven and Bev decided to sunbathe as Bust A Move by Young MC. The five boys have their eyes fixated on the girls.

Who can blame them? It's the first time they saw two half-naked female bodies and probably might be the last.

Bill and Ben have their eyes fixated on the fiery redhead female. Richie had his eyes on Raven, watching in awe as her platinum blonde hair and pale skin illuminated by the sun. Stan and Eddie were looking at the both of them, switching from time to time.

As the slight movement of their heads, the boys quickly looked away as if nothing ever happened.

 **Raven's POV:**

"Newsflash, Ben. School's out for the summer!" Richie said in a weird voice as he was going through Ben's backpack. "Oh, that's not school stuff." Ben said as Richie pulled out a postcard. "Who sent you this?" Richie asked, flipping over the postcard. "No one." Ben says, very defensively, as he takes the postcard from Richie.

"What's with the history project?" Richie asked as he pulled out a folder. "Oh, when I first moved here, I didn't really have anyone to hang out with. So I just started spending time in the library." Ben explained. "You went to the library? On purpose?" Richie asked.

"I wanna see." Bev said as we made our way over to Bill and I made my way over by Richie. "What's the Black Spot?" Stan asked. "It was that night club that got burned down years ago." I replied back.

"Y-Y-Your hair…." Bill started, and then got cut off by Ben. "Your hair is beautiful, Beverly." Ben says, quickly. "Oh, right. Thanks." Bev said as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Richie gestured to Bill to pass over the folder and all I could see that it was of murders and missing kids.

"Why is it all murders and missing kids?" I asked. "Derry's not like any town I've been in before. They did a study once, and it found out that people die or disappear six times the national average." Ben stated. "You read that?" Bev asked.

"And that's just grown ups. Kids are worse. Way, way worse." Ben said and my blood ran cold as I now thought of Betty and Georgie. "I've got more stuff if you wanna see it." Ben said. Eddie was shaking his head and we all agreed to go over to Ben's house.

First, we were all at the quarry, splashing around, having fun, like kids should do in the summer, the next thing I knew is that I'd be riding my bike over to Ben's house to check out the mystery of the boring town that is Derry. Ben quickly got into his room and a few moments later, Bev and I were the first ones in Ben's room.

Upon walking into Ben's room, I see a bunch of newspaper articles scattered across his wall. I could hear Eddie and Richie talking amongst themselves, and then it went into a complete halt once arriving inside the room. "Woah, woah, woah." Eddie said. "Wow." Richie said. "Cool, huh?" Ben asked. "No, nothing cool." Richie replied back.

I was looking at the articles and then I got snapped out of my own world. "What's that?" Stan asked, pointing at a document. "Uh, that? That's the charter for Derry township." Ben said. "Nerd alert." Richie said. "No, actually, it's very interesting. Derry started out as a beaver trapping camp." Ben said. "Still is. Am I right, boys?" Richie asked, holding out his hand for a high five. I grabbed his list and put his hand down.

"Well, I think it's interesting." I told Ben. "Thanks, Raven." Ben said with a small tint of pink ghosting over his cheeks. "91 people all signed the charter that made Derry, but later that winter, they all disappeared without a trace." Ben said. "The entire camp?" I asked. "There were rumors of Indians, but no sign of an attack." Ben said.

I continued to look at the articles that were all over Ben's room and then I felt Bev nudge my arm. She gestured me to Ben's door and I saw that there was a huge New Kids On The Block poster on the door. Bev and I close the door and only Ben had noticed as Bill, Eddie, Richie, and Stan were focused with the articles. He gave us a look that says 'please don't', and then we opened the door, hiding the poster, gaining the both of us a grateful smile.

"Where was the well house?" Bill asked. "I don't know. Somewhere in town, I guess. Why?" Ben asked. "Nothing." Bill muttered out as he was looking at the missing poster.

"Wait, what time is it?" I asked. "Almost 3:30. Why?" Ben asked. "Shit, Nick's gonna kill me." I said.


	6. Induction to the Losers Club

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **HarmonyGirl567: Thanks**

 **kaia: I think he was mentally having a nose bleed when looking at Raven**

* * *

I quickly rode my bike home and I made it back to my house. When I got into the house, Nick and my dad were arguing again.

"I knew that you were a bad parent, but this is too far." Nick growled. "Can you give me a break, Nick? You don't think I'm worried where Raven's whereabouts are?" my dad asked. Nick turned to face me and he quickly walked over to me and lifted me up in a hug.

"Where the hell were you?" Nick asked. "I was just hanging out with some friends. I'm fine." I replied back. "We were worried about you, kid." I hear my dad said and Nick turned to him with a glare.

"You wanna prove that you care about her? Then quit the Pythons." Nick growled. "You fully know that I can't do that." my dad said and he grabbed his leather jacket and left. "Typical response." Nick muttered as he stormed off to his room.

Later that night, I was woken up by footsteps. I got out of my bedroom and I got into the darkness within my house. "H-Hello?" I called out. No answer. "Dad? Nick?" I asked out and I got no response. I turned around and there was this tall and thin creature.

It has no facial features whatsoever. Whatever the creature is, the face opened up like a flower and all I could see are teeth. I turned around and started to run back to my room, when I turned around, I see the same average run-of-the-mill sewer clown that I saw when Georgie got taken.

"Hiya, Raven!" he said, cheerfully, but I can sense the deadliness into the tone. "Go away!" I screamed out loud. "Come float with us, Raven." he said and then he charged over towards me and I quickly got into my room and locked it, but the clown banged on the door once before it stopped.

All night, I couldn't sleep. I finally fell asleep toward 4:00 in the morning, maybe 5:00. I was woken up by the phone ringing. I woke up and answer the phone. "Hello." I answered, groggily.

" _Raven! You need to come over to the apartment right now!"_ Bev said.

"What's going on, Bev?" I asked.

" _I'll explain later. You need to get over here now."_ Bev said.

"On my way." I said as I hung up the phone. Because I know that Nick would probably still be sleeping and my dad is God knows where, I got on my bike and had rode to Bev's house.

Throughout my journey, I had met up with Bill, Eddie, Richie, Stan, and Ben. Eddie and Stan were bickering about going through the alleyway. We finally made it to the apartment complex that Bev lives at. Bev quickly made her way over by us.

"You made it. I….I need to show you something." Bev said. "What is it?" Ben asked. "More than what we saw at the quarry?" Richie asked. "Shut up! Just shut up, Richie." Eddie said. "My dad will kill me if he finds out that I have boys in the apartment." Bev said. "Then, we-we'll leave a lookout. Richie, s-s-stay here." Bill said as we all started to go towards Bev's apartment.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What if her dad comes back?" Richie asked. "Do what you always do. Start talking." Stan said as everyone was going upstairs. "It is a gift." Richie said as he plopped down on the bicycle seat.

I went over to Richie and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "It's only gonna take a several minutes." I said as my cheeks are probably at the shade of burgundy and I can see that Richie's cheeks flamed up as well as I turned to go upstairs. I was going upstairs and saw Bev with a smirk. "What was that?" she asked. "N-nothing." I said as we continued to go upstairs to her apartment.

We went inside of the apartment and I saw Bev tense up as we rounded up to a door at the end of the hallway. "In there." she said. "What is it?" Stan asked. "You'll see." she replied back as we were walking, slowly, towards the door.

"Are you taking us to your bathroom?" Eddie asked. "I just want you to know that 89% of the worst accidents in homes are caused in bathrooms. And, I mean, that's where all the bacteria and fungi are, and it's not a really sanitary place." he continued, beginning to freak out. I just put a reassuring hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

Bill opens the door to reveal the bathroom that is entirely covered in blood. "I knew it!" Eddie said as he gagged. "You see it?" Bev asked. "How can you not see this? What kind of horror movie shit is this?" I asked. "What….What happened in here?" Stan asked.

"My dad couldn't see it. I thought I might be crazy." Bev said. "If you're crazy, then we're all crazy." Ben said. I put my arm around Bev. "Well, looks like we're all going crazy together." I said. "W-We can't leave it like this." Bill said.

We were now cleaning Bev's bathroom and there were now a shit ton of buckets that are filled with a mixture of blood and water. It wasn't that long before we had finished cleaning the bathroom entirely. Once the bathroom was almost clean, all of us, except for Bill and Bev, had left. Shortly after that, they join us.

We were riding our bikes around after Bill and Bev finally took their sweet time getting out of the apartment to join us. "No, really, I love being your personal doorman. Could you idiots take any longer?" Richie asked. "All right, shut up, Richie." Eddie said. "Yeah, shut up, Richie." Stan said, agreeing with Eddie. "Oh, okay, trash the Trashmouth, I get it. Hey, I wasn't the one scrubbing the bathroom floor, and imagining that her sink went all Eddie's mom's vagina on Halloween." Richie said.

"She didn't imagine it." Bill said. "I s-s-saw something too." Bill said. "You saw blood too?" Stan asked. "Not blood. I saw G-G-Geor-Georgie. It seemed so real. I mean, it seemed like him, but there was this…." Bill said, trailing off, but Eddie finished for him. "The clown. Yeah, I saw him, too." Eddie said.

"Wait, can only virgins see this stuff? Is that why Raven and I aren't seeing this shit?" Richie asked. My cheeks inflamed as I confessed. "No. I saw the same clown last night. Before that a python…." I continued on, but Stan cut me off. "The python on your dad's jacket?" Stan asked. I looked over at him and nodded.

There was shouting within the distance. "Oh, shit. That's Belch Huggins' car. We should probably get out of here." Eddie said. "Wait, isn't that the homeschooled kid's bike?" Bill asked, gesturing over to the bike that used to have meat within the baskets, but it was not in there anymore. "Yeah, that's Mike Hanlon's bike." I replied.

There were several occasions where I got to know Mike whenever he got the chance to come down to the diner. He's a cool guy and he doesn't deserve the racial discrimination that he gets from The Bowers Gang.

"We have to help him." Bev said. "We should?" Richie asked. "Yes, Richie." I said, giving him a stern look. We all dropped our bikes, for the exception of Stan when he used the kickstand, and we all went out to help out Mike.

We made it time to see Bowers over Mike and was about to bash his head in with a rock, but Bev threw a rock at Bowers and he was now off of Mike, who was coming towards us. "Nice throw." Stan said. "Thanks." Bev said. We were all arming ourselves with rocks as Stan and Ben helped Mike up.

"You losers are trying to hard. They'll do you, especially Crazy Girl. You just gotta ask nicely. Like I did." Bowers said as he covers his crotch with his hands. I gagged. "You know, if you think I'm crazy, it takes a crazy person to know one, you psychopath!" I screamed out at him.

After that, Ben lets out a yell of anger and he throws a rock at Bowers' head. "What the fuck?" Bowers muttered out. Bev and I threw more rocks towards the Bowers gang. "Rock war!" Richie screamed as he was hit in the head with a rock.

We were now throwing rocks at each other. So far, we were having the upper hand as we were making them at least get on their knees. "Fuck you, bitch!" Belch yelled out as I threw a rock at his head. Once Bowers was down and once Vic and Belch bailed. We were all leaving one by one until it was Richie and I.

"I'll show him crazy." I muttered as I was going towards Bowers, but Richie held me back. "He won't bother us for a while, sweetheart." Richie said before he turned over to Bowers. "Go blow your dad, you mullet-wearing asshole!" Richie yelled at him as he flips Bowers off with both fingers and we left with his arm around my shoulders.

We all walked through the field after that rock war. I got Richie's arm off of me and I was now walking in front of him.

"Thanks, guys, but you probably shouldn't have done that. They'll be after you guys, too, now." Mike said. "Oh, no, no, no. Bowers? He's always after us." Eddie said. "I guess that's one th-th-thing we all have in common." Bill said.

"Yeah, homeschool. Welcome to the Losers Club." Richie said.


	7. Life or Death

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **kaia: thnx :)**

* * *

 **July**

It was a month later since we inducted Mike into the Losers Club. I had my vanilla ice cream cone and watched Richie try to play a song through the trumpet, but it was just a bunch of notes being played all at once. "What the fuck, dude?" Richie asked as the band member got his instrument back.

"What're you guys talking about?" Eddie asked. I was about to tell him that they were talking about the recent disappearance of Edward Corcoran, but Richie interjected. "What they always talk about." he said as he took one of the ice cream cones that was in Eddie's hand.

"I actually think it would end, for a little while, at least." Ben said. "What do you mean?" Bev asked. "So, I was going over all of my Derry research, and I charted out all of the big events, The Ironworks Explosion in 1908, the Bradley Gang in '35, and The Black Spot at '62, and kids being…." Ben was about to say but stopped once he looked over at Bill, mainly because of Georgie.

"So, what you're saying is that all of this is happening…." I started to say. "Every 27 years." Bill and I said in unison.

We were all now sitting on a bench that is in front of a giant Paul Bunyan statue. "Okay, so let me get this straight….So it comes out to eat kids for like a year, and then what? It just goes into hibernation?" Eddie asked. "Maybe it's like….what do you call it? Cicadas. You know, the bugs that come out every 17 years." Stan claims.

"My grandfather thinks this town is cursed. He says all the bad things that happen in this town is because of one thing. An evil thing that feeds off the souls off of the people in Derry." Mike says. Even though I didn't meet his grandfather, I do believe what he says does hold some truth.

"But it can't be one thing. We all saw something different." Stan says. "Maybe. But maybe it knows what scares us most and that's what we see." Mike says. My mind went back to the python that almost attacked me in the living room. "I saw a leper. He was like a walking infection." Eddie says.

"But you didn't." Stan started and we all looked at him. "Because it isn't real. None of this is. Not Eddie's leper, or Bill seeing Georgie, or Raven seeing the python, o-or the woman I keep seeing…." Stan was saying, but Richie, being the little shit that he could be, interjected. "Is she hot?" he asked. "Beep Beep, Richie." I hissed as I gave him a look.

"No, Richie. She's not hot. Her face is all messed up. None of this makes any sense." Stan snaps at him. "They are like bad dreams." Stan concluded. "No, I know the difference between a bad dream and real life, okay?" Mike said. "What'd you see? You saw something too?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, do you guys know that burnt down house on Harris Avenue?" Mike asked. "I was inside when it burned down. Before I was rescued, my mom and dad were trapped in the next room over from me. They were pushing and pounding on the door, tryna get to me. But it was too hot. When the fireman finally found me, the skin on their hands had melted down to the bone. We're all afraid of something." Mike was explaining to us.

"You got that right." Richie said as he looked behind him and there was a clown performing. "How, Rich? What are you afraid of?" I asked, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Richie hesitated before he said what he was afraid of.

"Clowns." he confessed.

We got back to Bill's house and we were in his garage. Mike closed the garage as Stan, Bev, and I were covering the windows as Bill was setting up the map of the sewer system in Derry and the slide for the map of Derry was slid into the projector.

"L-Look. This is where G-G-Georgie disappeared. There's the Ironworks, The Black Spot, everywhere It happens, it's all connected by the sewers. And it all meet up at…." Bill started. "The Well House!" Ben exclaimed. "It's in the House on Neibolt Street." Stan said.

"You mean the crappy house where all the druggies and criminals sleep?" Richie asked as Eddie takes a puff out of his inhaler. Because I was sitting behind Eddie, I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I hate that place. It feels like it's watching me." I said. "It's where I saw it. It's where I saw the clown." Eddie said.

"Th-That's where It lives." Bill said as Eddie took another puff out from his inhaler. "I can't imagine anything wanting to live there." Stan said, then Eddie stood up. "Can we stop talking about this? I-I-I can barely breathe, this is summer, we're kids, I can barely breathe….I'm having a fucking asthma attack!" Eddie exclaimed. "I'm not doing this." he concluded as he rips the map from the wall.

"What the hell? Put the map back." Bill said, to which Eddie shook his head, violently. Then all of the sudden, the pictures within the projector start to change pictures. "What happened?" Bill asked. It continued on for a while until the projector was now showing pictures of the Denbrough family before Georgie died.

My breath hitched as I thought back on the storm drain all those months ago.

Mike tried to fix the projector, but it continued to still change pictures. Then it stopped on a picture of the Denbrough family in front of a church. "Georgie." Bill muttered until there was a close up on Georgie and the smile kept getting wider and wider.

"Bill?" I asked, an unrelenting fear overcoming me. Then it changes over to Mrs. Denbrough. The hair that was blown in her face was revealed to be the clown's face. "What the fuck is that?!" Richie cried out. "What the fuck is that?!" Richie cried out again. "I don't fucking know!" Eddie cried out as I made my way over towards Bev.

"Turn it off." Bev said as I was trying to control my breathing for an anxiety attack taking over me. "Bill, turn it off!" I cried out. That's when Mike kicked the projector over. The pictures were now moving slowly and the clown is still there in a few frames and then the next moment, it was gone.

All of the lights went off and it was silent.

Then the clown popped up from the wall and he made his height to the height of a giant. Everyone went to one side of the garage as the clown made it's way over towards Bev and I. We backed up towards the wall as the hand of the clown reached up to grab us. I closed my eyes until I heard people open up the garage door and the clown disappeared in thin air.

A stray tear streamed down my face as I let out a breath. "Thanks, Ben." Bev said as she placed a hand on Ben's shoulder before making her way towards Bill to hug him. I went straight to Richie and hugged him. He was a little taken back before hugging me back.

At this moment, this fight with the clown seems to be a war between life and death.


	8. The House on Neibolt Street

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **kaia: Here's the next chapter**

* * *

"It saw us. It saw us and it knows where we are." Eddie said. "S-So let's go." Bill said as he went towards his bike. "Go? Go where?" Ben asked. "Neibolt. Th-That's where G-G-Georgie is." Bill said. "After that?" Stan asked in disbelief. "Yeah. It's summer. We should be outside." Richie said. "If you say it's summer one more f-f-fucking time…" Bill said but then he went to pick up his bike and start riding to Neibolt.

"Bill, wait!" I exclaimed, but he continued to ride away. Bev and I looked at each other before we both picked up our bikes and rode off after him, that in turn caused Ben, Stan, Eddie, Richie, and Mike to pick up their bikes and follow us. We finally caught up to Bill, who stepping up the steps to the House on Neibolt Street.

"Bill! Bill, you can't go in there. This is crazy." Bev said. "You don't have to come in with me, but what happens when another Georgie goes missing, or another Betty, or another Ed Corcoran, or one of us? Are you just gonna pretend that it isn't happening, like everyone else in this town? Because I can't. I go home and all I see is that Georgie isn't there. His clothes, his toys, his stupid stuffed animals are still there, but he isn't. So walking into this house is easier than walking into my own." Bill said, not stuttering once, before going up.

"Wow." Richie said. "What?" Bev asked. "He didn't stutter once." I explained to her as I was about to follow Bill into the house. "Wait." Stan spoke up. "Shouldn't we have some people keep watch? In case something bad happens?" Stan asked. "Who wants to stay out?" Bill asked and the only people that didn't raise their hands were Bev and I. "Fuck." Richie hissed.

In the end, it ended up being Bill, Richie, Eddie, and I going into the house. "Can't believe I pulled the short straw. You guys are lucky that we're not measuring dicks." Richie said. "Beep beep, Richie." I hissed. "I could smell it." Eddie said. "Don't breathe through your mouth." Richie said. "How come?" Eddie asked. "'Cause then you're eating it." he said to him.

As I was taking in the disgusting appearance of the house in, I noticed Richie in another room. "What is it?" I asked. "It says I'm missing." Richie said. Bill, Eddie, and I went over to him and there was a missing person's flyer of Richie. At this moment, I knew that It was trying to mess with Richie's mind.

"You're not missing though." I told him. "Police Department of the City of Derry. That's my shirt. That's my hair. That's my face. That's my name. That's my age…" Richie was beginning to panic and I tried to take it away from him. I was trying to calm him down, but it wasn't working. So, for some reason, I pulled a cliche move.

I connected my lips to his for a few seconds.

When I pulled away, he froze up. "It's not real. It's playing mind games with you." I breathed out.

" _Hello."_ I heard. It looked like it was coming from upstairs. It was followed by creaking. " _Help me, please."_ the voice said again, followed by more creaking. Bill, Eddie, Richie, and I were slowly climbing up the stairs and all we were hearing was floorboards creaking and mice squeaking and running around.

We all looked ahead and I saw Betty Ripsom laying down on the ground, stomach first. She, or It, I have no idea, turned to look at us. "Betty?" Bill asked. "Ripsom." Richie confirmed before Betty was dragged off.

We were going towards the room but as soon as we came into the room, no one was here. "She was just here. Where the fuck did she go?" Richie said. "It's a trap." I muttered. All of the sudden, the door closes while Eddie was screaming on the other side. "Eddie!" I exclaimed, trying to open the door, but it was locked.

Bill and I were trying to get the door to open, but it isn't opening because of it being locked. I turned to see Richie go off into another room. "Richie?" I asked. He was about to leave the room, but the door closes as well. "Richie. Richie!" I was squeaking out. "Bill, Raven, come on, open the door." Richie said.

All of a sudden, I was hearing my name as well. " _Raven."_ I heard some kind of hissing sound. I looked over and it was near some kind of bathroom area. I slowly walked over there and once I was in the bathroom area, the door closes. I turned around, startled, for a moment, but the feeling died down as I turned around to check behind the shower. Once I checked, there was nothing there.

"It's not real, Raven." I muttered to myself as I pulled the shower curtain closed, but that's when I turned around and I saw a python hissing at me. Startled, I fell into the bathtub and that's when snakes were coming out of the faucet and they were binding me. "Help me!" I screamed, hoping someone would help me. The python was slithering towards me and I tried to kick it away, but it ended up biting down on my foot.

I screamed out in pain as I could feel the blood rushing out of me. I mustered the strength that I got and I broke out of the bondages and I kicked the snake away with my other foot. I hopped on my one foot to get to the door and Bill and Richie opened the door and I stumbled out of the bathroom.

"Come on, we need to get…" I started, but was cut off by something protruding out of the bed. Coming up head first from the bed was a demonic version of Eddie. "Wanna play loogie?" he asked as black blood had erupted from his mouth and from what it looked like, it was acidic. The demonic version of Eddie began laughing as it disappeared into the bed.

As it was coming closer towards us, Bill, Richie, and I turned around and there was three doors labeled " _NOT SCARY AT ALL"_ , " _SCARY"_ , and " _VERY SCARY"_.

Pulling the rookie move, we picked the door that was labeled " _NOT SCARY AT ALL"_. Richie had an arm around me as my arm was around him as I was practically hopping on the foot that hasn't been bitten by a snake. When we opened the door, it was dark in the room.

"Where's my shoe?" I heard someone ask. Bill turned on the light and we saw Betty tied up but only the upper half of the body was shown. Richie and I slammed the door shut while screaming.

"Where the fuck were her legs?" Richie asked as the black substance was leering towards us. "This isn't real. Remember the missing kid poster, this isn't real. We opened the door and we saw the hallway that we were in moments ago. But I didn't see Eddie there.

"Guys, where's Eddie?" I asked as I heard Eddie scream out for help. We ran, or I hopped, towards some kind of kitchen area and I saw that clown who was covering Eddie's face with it's hand. The clown turns to us with a glare. I tried to maintain my breathing. _Try_ being the key word.

"This isn't real enough for you, Billy? I'm not real enough for you?" the clown was asking. "Holy shit." Richie muttered. "It was real enough for Georgie." it said as it laughed. That's when my memory jogged back to me.

This was the clown that killed Georgie in the sewers months ago.

The clown charged towards us, but Bev, out of nowhere, came into the house and stabbed the clown with a fence post in the head. Mike, Ben, and Stan came in after that happened. Bev, Richie, and Bill ran over by Eddie as I hopped towards Mike, Ben, and Stan.

The clown was slowly leering towards Richie, Eddie, Bill, and Bev as it's hand was forming into some kind of claw. All of a sudden, it slashed Ben with the claw. The clown slowly crept away. "Don't let him get away." Bill said.

"Are you fucking insane?!" I asked, screaming it out as Bill went after the clown. After a few seconds, Bev spoke up. "Bill, we have to help Eddie!" she yelled towards Bill. "Okay! I'm gonna snap your arm back into place!" Richie said, worriedly. "DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Eddie screamed out. Richie counted down and snapped Eddie's arm back into place and at that moment, we all ran, or hopped in my condition, out of the Neibolt house.

Eddie got into the basket of Mike's bike, seeing that he could not be able to ride his own bike and I got on the back of Richie's bike because of the condition my foot was in.

All I could think to myself is how the hell am I going to explain this to my dad and Nick.


	9. Fall of the Losers Club

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Kaia: Thanks :)**

* * *

We finally made it back to town and coincidentally, Mrs. Kaspbrak was driving past us when we were getting the hell away from the house on Neibolt Street.

"You! You did this! You know how delicate he is." Mrs. Kaspbrak snarled as she lead Eddie towards her car. I heard the roar of a familiar truck and when I looked towards that direction, I paled.

The truck was Nick's.

Nick somehow saw us on the curb and saw me standing, very uneasily. "We were attacked, M-M-M-Mrs. K." Bill had tried to explained, but Mrs. Kaspbrak didn't give the stuttering boy the time to explain himself as she had got Eddie into the shotgun seat of her car.

"Raven?" I heard Nick ask out as he rushed over by me. "What the hell happened?" he asked as he was now supporting me to stand instead of Richie. "Something attacked us and it got my foot." I hissed out in pain.

Within a fit of anger, Mrs. Kaspbrak dropped her keys. Bev offered some help, but the woman just shooed her away and then got all up in Bev's face. "Oh, I've heard of you, Miss Marsh. And I don't want a dirty girl like you touching my son." Mrs. Kaspbrak said and then she turns over to Nick and I.

"Same goes to you, Little Miss Carpenter. You'll turn out to be the same drug-ridden motorcycle street rat like your father and brother." she said. A stray tear falls down my face as my brother had clenched his jaw.

Never has anyone said that I would turn out to be like my father.

"Mrs. K, I s-s-sw…" Bill was about to say but he was cut off by Mrs. Kaspbrak. "No! You are all monsters. All of you! Eddie's done with you, do you hear? Done!" she said as she stormed to her car and drove away.

Bill turns his attention on Nick. "N-N-Nick, I pro-promise…" Bill was about to say. "Right now, I don't know who to believe." Nick said as he picked me up, bridal-style, towards his truck.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

As soon as Nick got Raven into his truck, he turns his attention on the remaining members of The Losers Club.

"Look, you guys seem like great kids, you do, but I have to do what is right for Raven's safety. I've been there since the day she was born, from the day our mother died and our father abandoned us, to now." Nick ranted as he got into his truck and drove off, to potentially what it seems, the hospital, seeing that it was following the same direction as Mrs. Kaspbrak's car.

Bill, Bev, Richie, Stan, Ben, and Mike all stared at the retreating truck. "I saw the well. W-W-We know where it is, and-and next time, we'll be better prepared." Bill said. "No! No next time, Bill! You're insane!" Stan exclaimed as Bill has gone crazy. "Why? We all know nobody's gonna do anything." Bev stated.

"Eddie and Raven were nearly killed. And look at this motherfucker! He's leaking Hamburger Helper!" Richie said, still hurt about Nick practically saying to stay away from Raven. Ben gave Richie a look.

"We can't pretend for it to go away. Ben, you said it yourself. It comes back every 27 years." Bev said. "Fine. I'll be 40 and far away from here. I thought you said that you wanted to get out of this town, too." Ben said. "Because I want to run towards something, not away." Bev said. "I'm sorry, but who invited Molly Ringwald to the group?" Richie asked, earning a middle finger from the redhead.

"Richie…" Stan said, trying to cool him down, but it wasn't doing anything and from the fact that the girl he is practically in love with almost got killed ignited the flame. "Let's face facts, real world. Georgie is dead. If Raven can see that her mom is dead, so can you. Stop trying to get us killed too." Richie snapped at Bill and as he went to walk away, Bill stood in front of him.

"Georgie's not dead." Bill protested. "You couldn't save him, but you could save yourself." Richie said as he tries to walk away again. "No. T-T-Take it back." Bill said. "You're scared, and we all are, but take it back." Bill said, shoving Richie. That caused Richie to shove him back, and that would cause Bill to punch Richie in the face.

Richie had gotten up from the ground and lunged towards Bill, but was held back by Mike and Stan, while Bill was held back by Ben. Richie continued ranting, until Bev said, "Stop!"

"This is what It wants. It wants to divide us. We were all together when we heard It. That's why we're still alive." Bev stated. "Yeah, well I plan to keep it that way." Richie said as he was walking towards his bike and Stan followed suit.

Ben just gave Bev a remorseful look before walking towards his bike. Mike was about to do the same thing as Bev called out his name.

"Guys, I can't do this. My grandad was right. I'm an outsider. It's gotta stay that way." Mike said as he grabbed his bike and rode off with the others, leaving Bev and Bill on their own.

That is how the destruction of the Losers Club had befallen the group.


	10. Hanging By A Thread

**DOUBLE UPDATE!1**

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

It has been weeks since the Losers Club had all seen each other. Because of what Nick said to them, none of them had visited Raven in the hospital, not even Richie. She was lucky enough that It didn't inject any venom into her veins.

Because Raven is incapable of doing anything because of the snake attacking her foot, she had no choice, but to listen to Nick and her dad argue. All Raven could do is turn up the volume of the movie that she is watching, which is Beetlejuice. Raven accepted the fact that she was back to what people say that she is. Invisible.

Her foot had been in bad condition until a month later.

 **August**

One late August night, Nick and Archer were arguing again. "Where the hell have you been, Archer?" Nick asks him. Archer didn't have a response to him as he stumbled his way towards the couch. "Of course you can't remember because you've been smoking and boozing your ass off." Nick said.

"You don't know what I've been doing to keep you alive and have food on your plates." Archer said. "You don't do jack shit!" Nick yelled at him. "For years, Raven and I have been working our asses off to make sure we don't lose the house and that we have food in the house! What the hell have you been doing? Doing drug cartels and being a drunk." Nick snapped at him. "That's a load of bullshit and you know it, Nick." Archer muttered.

"The only time you acknowledge me is when you try so desperately to be a father, but you couldn't act on it! There's rumors going around, saying that I'm gonna join the Pythons! Even someone suggested that Raven might join as well. You know, ever since mom died, you've been nothing, but a deadbeat!" Nick yelled at Archer.

Archer narrowed his eyes at Nick when he said that, and he stormed up to him and pinned him against the wall, hand on his neck. Nick winced at the harsh impact on the wall.

"You watch your mouth, boy." Archer growled at him. "What're you gonna do?" Nick said as he shoved him off of him. "You gonna kick me out? That'll be the happiest day of my life!" Nick added on. But he looked over once, but did a double take on what he just saw.

Raven had listened to their entire argument, including the physical altercation that happened between the two.

Archer looked over at what his son was looking at and it was his little girl and she is looking at him with an expression that he didn't want to see come from Raven.

Fear.

His eyes softened as he was looking over at a fearful Raven. "Rave-" Archer was about to say as he reached out for his daughter, but she ran away from him and into her room and locked the door.

Archer's heart broke at the first glimpse of his daughter standing there and he realizes his mistakes that he places upon himself and on what to do to raise Nick and Raven.

"The damage is done, Archer. Admit it. You never been there for me and you never been there for Raven. You weren't even there for her when she had that injured foot." Nick rasped out.

What the two didn't realize is that once Raven locked the door, she opened up her window and escaped her house. There was only so much fighting that Raven can take and once she saw her dad pin Nick up against the wall by the neck, she couldn't take it anymore.

She just ran and ran and ran until she realized that she was deep in the woods. She leaned against a tree and completely broke down. What she didn't realize is that her nearby neighbor, Bill, had seen Raven climb out of her window and away from her house. She wiped away her tears and realized that she is lost within the woods. She stood up from her position from the tree, but one she turned around, she saw the clown and once she looked into its eyes, everything went dark in her vision.

The next day in the mid-afternoon, Bill was waiting for Bev and once he realizes that she is late, he knows that something is wrong.

After the fallout, Bill and Bev were the only ones that kept contact with each other. Stan and Richie also kept contact, but it was only enough for Stan's Bar Mitzvah. Other than that, Richie spends most of his time in the arcade. The only people that keep any contact at all is Mike, Eddie, and Raven.

He rode over to the apartment that Bev stays with her dad and the door has been open, and it looked like someone kicked it in. "Beverly?" Bill called out, softly. He looked into the bathroom a bit and he saw Alvin Marsh on the ground in a pool of blood that is surrounding his head. Once hearing him groan, Bill back up a bit until he saw into Bev's room.

Upon walking in, written on the walls with blood, it says ' _YOU DIE IF YOU TRY'_.

Bill ran out of the house and riding his bike towards the arcade, where he knows Richie is at. On his way there, he spots Nick putting something up ahead of him and walked away and from what Bill was seeing, Nick was trying to hold back tears.

Bill went up to the wall that Nick was at and what he posted up made his blood run cold.

A missing person flyer for Raven.

Bill took down the flyer and continued down towards the arcade where, as expected, Richie was playing Street Fighter.

"Richie!" Bill called out. "What do you want, Bill? See that guy I'm hitting? I'm pretending it's you." Richie said, clearly still upset with Bill for the fallout of the Losers Club. "I-It got Beverly." Bill said, his stuttering acting up. "What're you talking about?" Richie asked. "It, Richie. It got Beverly." Bill said. Richie stopped playing the game and looked over at Bill with a concerned look.

Richie noticed Bill holding something. "What is that?" Richie asked, softly. "You don't wanna know." Bill said, worried about his reaction to when he finds out that Raven is missing. "Yes, I do." Richie said as he snatched the flyer out of Bill's hands.

Richie clenched his jaw and tears were welling up in his eyes once he knows that Raven is missing. "I-It got to her, too. Last night." Bill said.

This isn't about some petty argument anymore, it's about two girls' lives at stake.


	11. Hostage Situation

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **NightmareOnElmStreetFan: Here's the next update**

 **kaia: Yeah, the boy really doesn't deserve the pitying looks after finding a flyer of Raven gone missing**

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

Bill and Richie contacted everyone to let them know that Beverly and Raven are missing. They all ride down to the house on Neibolt street, and Mike armed himself with the bolt gun that he uses on his grandfather's abattoir for protection.

Once they got to the house, the remaining members of the Losers Club arm themselves with the spikes that were found around the house. Eddie throws his fanny pack far into the yard of the creepy house. He knew what to do after confronting his mom about the "medication" that he was forced to take.

As they descend into the house, they didn't realize a crazed Henry Bowers, sitting in Belch's car along with a dead Belch and a dead Vic, staring at them in the distance.

* * *

 **Raven's POV:**

My head was pounding as I have awoken. As I woke up, I took in the unfamiliar sight that is in front of me. I saw a bunch of trash piled up and a bunch of water coming out of the sewer system.

"Raven?" I heard someone ask out and when I turned, I saw Beverly stumbling. "Bev." I breathed out as we embraced. "How's your foot feeling?" she asked as we got out of the hug. "Fine, for now." I told her. "Where are we?" I asked.

"I think we're in Its habitat." Beverly told me. Then I remember seeing the clown in the woods before everything faded to black. I looked to my right and saw a box that says 'Pennywise The Dancing Clown.'.

But, when I looked up, that's when I saw a bunch of bodies that are floating around in the sky.

I guess that's what It means by 'you'll float too.'.

"Beverly." I muttered to her and she also looked up to see the horror of it all. "We need to get the fuck out of here, now." she told me as we ran towards a door, but it wouldn't open. We try to open the door as we now hear something.

" _Step right up, girls. Step right up."_ I heard. We turned around and we hear a jack-in-the-box playing. " _Come change, come float, you'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll cheer, you'll die. Introducing Pennywise, the Dancing Clown."_ the voice spoke up again before laughing, maniacally.

The jack-in-the-box pops up, the front of the box dropped down and circus music started to play as Pennywise was now dancing, in a creepy matter. "That's an image I can't get out of my mind." I muttered to Beverly as the clown kept dancing.

"Rave, run!" she hissed at me and we made a run for it. The clown extended it's arm and tripped me up, causing me to hit my head on the hard surface of the ground. I wobbled my way up, feeling my head and there was definitely blood pooling out of my head.

My vision was blurry when I saw the clown have Beverly by the neck and then lets her go, but she was floating instead of gravity taking its course.

"Bev…" I softly muttered before everything in my world goes dark.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

After Mike's squabble with Henry Bowers, that sent the possessed psychopath falling down the well, he was reloading the bolt gun, once one bolt was in, the rest of the bolts fell down the well. As Mike was making his way down the well, he heard something.

" _Stan."_ the voice said, softly. "Beverly? Raven?" Stan asked out, hoping to get a response from either one of the girls. It turned out to be the clown and now he was taken to a different location that was away from his friends.

As the remaining members of the Losers club were looking for Stan, they heard his scream and they ran towards it. They shined a flashlight over and the creepy flute lady that is in the painting within Stan's dad's office almost had Stan's face in it's mouth but then, it let go, causing the boy to take in a breath of air.

It descends back into the pipe where it changed to the clown that was terrorizing them and then going back into the pipe.

As that happened, the five friends ran towards a recuperating Stan. "Get away!" Stan was screaming as he was trying to back away from Bill, Eddie, Richie, Ben, and Mike, but couldn't go far.

"You left me! You took me into Neibolt! You're not my friends! You made me go into Neibolt!" Stan was crying out while his friends were reassuring them that they didn't leave him. As they were trying to comfort Stan, Bill saw a figure within a familiar yellow raincoat.

He armed himself with Mike's bolt gun as he went after the figure. Unbeknownst to Bill, Eddie saw him walk off. "Bill!" he exclaimed, gaining everyone's attention. "Bill!" Eddie exclaimed again as they were following after Bill.

Mike, Eddie, Stan, Richie, and Ben were all following after Bill, who was still following "Georgie" and he made it to the pile of junk that was placed in the middle. He reluctantly towards the destination and then he saw Beverly and ran towards her floating figure. He jumped to get her foot, but he couldn't reach. He looked over to his right and saw Raven's unconscious figure, which is now levitating, but it wasn't at the same height as Beverly's floating figure.

He went over towards the pile of junk to get a stepping stool, then he shined his flashlight over "Georgie" and he ran off. He turns his attention to Beverly and Raven. "I'll come back for you, girls." Bill said as he ran after "Georgie".

As the remaining members of the Losers Club were trying to find Bill, Eddie trips in the graywater. "Get out of there, dude. It's graywater." Richie said, remembering that Eddie made a huge deal about it when they were in the sewers and came across Betty Ripsom's shoe.

"Wait...where's my fucking flashlight?" Eddie was asking, and then a human skull popped out of the graywater. As more heads appeared, they were screaming and Richie got Eddie out of the water and they were running throughout the sewers.

As Bill continued his search for "Georgie", Richie, Mike, Eddie, Stan, and Ben came across Its habitat. "Holy shit." Richie muttered under his breath. "Bev?" Mike asked as they came across Beverly's floating figure. "How is she in the air?" Richie was asking and Eddie looked over, with eyes widened and horror etched onto his face.

"Guys." he whimpered and that's when they noticed what Eddie was noticing; all of the missing kids, floating.

"Are those…" Richie was about to ask before Stan answered for him. "The missing kids. Floating" he said. Mike gave Ben a boost to get Beverly down. Ben looked into Beverly's eyes, which were a murky sky blue.

"Bev. Beverly." Ben said, trying to get her to wake up. "Why isn't she waking up? What's wrong with her?" Ben asked, yelling in frustration as he denies to believe the unthinkable. "Beverly, please! Come on!" Ben cried out, refusing to believe that the girl he was crushing on was dead.

Then he went for it, he kissed her.

After he detached his lips from her lips, she gasped in a breath of air as her eyes went back to the normal green color. "Bev?" Ben asked, hesitantly. " _January embers."_ Bev said, quoting to the poem that she got. " _My heart burns there too."_ Ben quoted back. "Jesus, fuck!" Richie exclaimed as they all hugged.

Stan detached himself from the hug when he saw a familiar blonde figure, floating. He was lucky enough that she wasn't floating as high as Bev was. "Raven." he breathed out and that got everyone's attention, most in particular, Richie's.

He ran towards the blonde girl and he was able to get her down and into his arms. Her blonde hair was matted with blood that was coming out of her head. Tears were pouring out of his eyes as he began to think the unthinkable.

"You're not dead, Rae. My goddess can't be dead." he croaked out. He now realized that he never got to experience what it was like to kiss his blonde beauty and if Ben kissing Bev was enough to wake her up, then this must come to the same results.

He attached his lips to hers for a solid three seconds and continued to cry into her shoulder. Moments later, that's when he heard a soft groan.

"Richie?" he heard the soft voice of Raven ask out.


	12. Fear

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **monkeybaby: thanks :)**

* * *

If the pounding in my head wasn't serious as it was when I first got kidnapped in the woods, then it is now.

I softly groaned as I looked over to see who was holding me and it was Richie, and it seems like he was sobbing in my shoulder because I can feel the wetness on my shoulder. "Richie?" I asked, groaning it out.

Richie was now looking into my eyes, tears of relief filling up as he hugged me tightly. "Fuck." he whispered in relief. After that whole ordeal, that's when Beverly spoke up. "Guys, where's Bill?" she asked.

We were now coming across Bill, who was standing face-to-face with Georgie, but he now had one arm. I clenched my jaw at the sight of that, trying to hold back tears. This was the same kid that I had babysat for, the same kid that had a small crush on me, and the same kid that disappeared by getting dragged into the sewers.

"Take me home, Billy." Georgie whimpered. "I wanna go home. I miss you. I wanna be with mom and dad." Georgie cried out and I can tell that Bill was holding back tears of his own. "I want more than anything for you to be home, with mom and dad. I missed you so much." Bill managed to get out, trying to hold back tears.

"I love you, Billy." Georgie said. "I love you, too." Bill said, but what he does next took me by surprise; he raises a boltgun to Georgie's head. "But you're not Georgie." he said as he pulled the trigger and the bolt went through Georgie's head, and he collapsed to the ground.

"Bill." I said, softly, cautiously coming up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Then all of the sudden, Georgie was convulsing on the ground and looked like that he was transforming into the clown that had terrorized all of us throughout the summer.

"Kill it, Bill! Kill it!" Eddie was screaming as we were all yelling at him to kill it. I stopped my portion of the yelling when I heard Mike say something. "It's not loaded." he muttered and as soon as Mike said that, Bill raised the boltgun. "Bill, it's not loaded!" I yelled as Bill pulled the trigger, and no results had yielded. Only some black substance to come out of his head and then all of the sudden, it healed.

Then, one by one, we started attacking it, but when we did so, individually, we all got knocked down, so now our second plan of action is to throw ourselves on top of It, but that just got us thrown to the ground. It had thrown me to the ground next to Richie. It got Bill into a headlock as we all watched, helplessly.

"Let him go." Beverly said. "No. I'll take him, I'll take all of you as I feast on your flesh and feed on your fear, or you'll just leave us be. I will take him, only him, and I will have my long rest as you will all live to grow old, and thrive, and lead happy lives, until old age take you back to the weeds." the clown said. "Leave. I-I'm the one that dragged you into all of this. I'm s-so sorry." Bill said, as the clown was now laughing, maniacally. "Go." Bill told us.

"Guys, we can't." Beverly said to us. Even though Bill got us into this debacle through the whole summer, his parents don't deserve to have to deal with the death of another child. Beverly is right, we can't leave Bill down here.

"I told you, Bill. I fucking told you. I don't wanna die. It's your fault." Richie said as he stood up. "Richie, what the hell are you doing?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes, but he ignored me. "You punched me in the face, you made me walk through shitty water, you fucking brought me to a crackhead house…" Richie was listing off, and at the last statement, the clown looked so triggered as Richie insulted his "humble home".

"And now, I'm gonna have to kill this fucking clown." Richie concluded as he armed himself with a bat. The clown now lets go of Bill as I sighed in relief. "Welcome to the Losers Club, asshole!" Richie shouted as he hits it in the head. Then one by one, it was trying to show us our fears.

Burned hands reaching out for Mike.

The creepy lady in the painting for Stan.

As spider legs were now coming out of it's arms, I used an old chair and hit it on the back with it. And with that, it's face has transformed into a python's head. It was biting at me as I was trying to narrowly avoid it, and Ben stabbed it in the back, causing him to turn into a mummy.

We were now all beating down on It, but once It faces Eddie, it turns into a leper and threw up black gunk all over Eddie. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Eddie screamed as he attacked him. It was now facing me and his face morphs into Nick's face.

"Rave, please listen to the nice clown. That's all he wants you to do." "Nick" was saying, but instead, I did a roundhouse kick to his head and now It was facing Beverly, and like it was trying to do to me, it was doing the same thing to Beverly, but it's face morphed into her dad's face.

"Hey, Bevvy. Are you still my…" it started, but Bev just stabs a lead pipe down it's mouth as it was now transforming back into the clown and spat out the pipe. We were all approaching it as he was backing up until it's back hits the well.

"That's why you didn't kill Beverly and Raven. Because th-th-th-they weren't afraid of you, and we aren't either. Not anymore. Now, you're the one who's afraid. Because you're gonna starve." Bill started as it now flips itself over towards the well and was hanging on.

"He thrust his fists against the post and still insists he sees the ghost." It was repeating. It went on for a while until Bill raises a pipe that Stan gave to him and it was losing it's grip. It was disintegrating from the head.

"Fear." It said as it was now falling down the well.

It was silent for a while before Richie spoke up. "I know what I'm doing for my summer experience essay." he said. Bill went to hug Beverly. Richie raises his arms to me as if to hug me, but I placed both of my hands on his face and connected my lips to his.

I could tell that he was a little nervous at first, but then was confident enough to kiss me back. It went on for a several seconds before I pulled away. "Fuck." he whispered. "Guys." Eddie said, getting Richie and I out of our own little world and we looked up and the missing kids were floating down.

"They're floating down." I said. Bill went over to a yellow raincoat that had belonged to Georgie. It was now registering to Bill that Georgie was actually dead as Bill started crying. Tears were now falling against my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Bill. I'm sorry." I cried out as we were all now hugging Bill, who was still clutching onto the yellow raincoat.

In the end, we won and lost at the same time.


	13. Oath

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **No Reviews :(**

* * *

It was now late at night and we found our way out of the sewer systems. We all went our separate ways, but Richie insists that he wants to walk me home.

"You know, you don't have to walk me home." I told him, honestly. "Yeah, I know. I just need to make sure that my girlfriend gets home, safely." Richie said and my eyes widened at what he said. "Girlfriend?" I asked and that's when he realized what he said.

"Oh, fuck." he said. "I-I mean if you want it to be. I only said that I'm not a virgin just to…" Richie was about to say and then I cut him off with a peck on the lips.

"Yeah, I'll be your girlfriend. I'm pretty much the one that can get you to be less riled." I told him. "O-Okay. Sure." he said, nervously. "Fuck, I'm turning into Bill." Richie said and I giggled at that and we now are at my house.

Words do not express how nervous I am to go into that house after just disappearing for one day.

"Here's my stop. I'll see you tomorrow." I told him. "See you tomorrow, girlfriend." Richie said as I walked up the pathway to my house with a smile on my face. The smile was now off my face as I took in a deep breath and walked through the doorway of my house.

"The police need to learn how to do their fucking job. No wonder why Butch Bowers does a shit job at it." I hear my dad ranting off. "You now just noticed it?" I hear Nick say in response. To get to my room, I had to pass the kitchen, where Nick and my dad were and go down the hallway to get to my room, so I went for it.

I didn't have to make it into the kitchen before I locked eyes with Nick. Tears of relief were welling up in his eyes. "Raven." he breathed out, causing my dad to take notice of me. "Nicky." I cried out, calling him by the name that he only lets me call him, as we ran up to each other and he squeezed me into a hug.

"I thought you were dead. Where were you?" he cried out. "You don't wanna know. All that matters is that I got out." I said through my tears. "And one last thing, you kind of smell like shit." Nick said, causing me to chuckle.

After I washed up, I got all cozy in my bedroom, with the soft feeling of my mattress a little unusual because of my apparent disappearance. I heard a knock on my door and when it's opened, it was my dad.

"It's only me, kid. Can I come in?" he asked and I just nodded in response. He walked into my bedroom and sat down on my mattress across from me. "I guess, I should first start off by saying how sorry I am." my dad started, but I tried to cut him off. "Dad…" I said, but I was cut off by my dad.

"Just hear me out, Rae. I am now willing to admit that I was a horrible father to you and a horrible father to Nick. I put that motorcycle gang before my own blood. What Nick said on the night you disappeared, he was right. Ever since your mom died, I did ignore you two and forced you two to pay off the house. I don't deserve to have you two as my children. I hope you're willing to forgive my negligence, like Nick did." my dad was apologizing.

"Dad, you can't erase the past, but there is always hope for a brighter future." I told him, honestly, before I hugged him.

* * *

 **September**

Bill, Eddie, Richie, Stan, Beverly, Ben, Mike, and I were all sitting in the fields that was outside of the Kissing Bridge. It was also the field that we were walking through after our rock fight with the Bowers Gang when we inducted Mike into the Losers Club. I was sitting in between Richie and Eddie when Beverly was explaining what happened when we were in the sewers and what happened after I was in an unconscious state.

"I can only remember parts, but I thought I was dead. That's what it felt like" Beverly was explaining. "I saw us, all of us, back in the system, but we were older, like our parents' ages." Beverly continued to explain. "Wh-What were we all doing there?" Bill asked. "I just remembered how we felt. I was scared and burdened, and I don't think I could forget that." she responded.

Bill stood up with a shard of glass in his hand. "Swear. S-Swear if It isn't dead, if It ever comes back, we'll come back too." Bill said. Beverly and I were one of the first ones to stand up, then one by one, everyone else was standing up, too.

One by one, Bill started to use the glass to create a little slit on our palms. I grit my teeth and winced and pain when he sliced my palm. We all stood in a circle and I grabbed Richie's hand and Eddie's hand.

As of this moment, it is sacred between the Losers Club and in it has a bond that would never be forgotten. We may be just kids, but no one will go what we've been through, the hell and the tribulations that we have survived.

I know that in my gut that no matter where I am, or when it is, somehow, sometime in the distanced future, we'll all make it to Derry.

And if we do, we'll finish It off once and for all.


	14. part 2 -- 27 years later

_'the thing you fear most has no power. your fear of it is what has the power. facing the truth really will set you free'_  
 **\- OPRAH WINFREY**

* * *

 **SARAH MICHELLE GELLAR AS**  
raven carpenter

 **BILL HADER AS**  
richie tozier

 **RYAN PHILLIPPE AS**  
nicholas 'nick' carpenter

 **KATIE FINDLAY AS**  
diana carpenter

 **IAIN ARMITAGE AS**  
mitchell kendrick

 **SHEMAR MOORE AS**  
bryce tyler

 **LAUREN COHAN AS**  
sara tyler

 **STEPHANIE BEATRIZ AS**  
melina toledano

 **PATRICK DEMPSEY AS  
** vincent garner

 **AND...**

 **JAMES MCAVOY AS**  
bill denbrough

 **JESSICA CHASTAIN AS**  
beverly marsh

 **JAY RYAN AS**  
ben hanscom

 **ISAIAH MUSTAFA AS**  
mike hanlon

 **JAMES RANSONE AS**  
eddie kaspbrak

 **TEACH GRANT AS**  
henry bowers

 **LUKE ROESSLER AS**  
dean


	15. Unpredictable

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **LoveFiction2019: If I were to be honest, I was actually having trouble with casting the adult Raven. I wanted the faceclaim to be either Sarah Michelle Gellar or Drew Barrymore**

 **LanaTheAwesomeLoudTwin: Believe me, that will be coming out soon. And, as of right now, this is the first chapter of the second part, so that will be coming up soon enough. Throughout the first part of the fic, it only focused on when Raven and the rest of the Losers Club were kids in 1989. Please note that I will be heavily editing the entire first part when It: Chapter 2 comes out (not in theaters)**

* * *

 **27 Years Later**

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

As time went on, the Losers Club begins to dissipate. As the majority of them move, Mike Hanlon is the only one that stays in Derry. Even though he wants to move on from Derry, that clown is the reason that has been haunting his mind.

Meanwhile, his friends became surprisingly successful. One of them being former shy girl, Raven Carpenter.

Raven Carpenter became a single mom when she was 17, about to be turning 18. It was while she was pregnant when her dad was killed by vengeful members of the Python Badlands. Because of the fact that she was under the age of 18, and her brother is considered "unfit" to care for her, she moves to Colorado to live with some relatives.

It was during that time that she gave birth to her daughter, Diana. Her relatives helped her raise Diana throughout Raven's time in college and while she was working as an agent at the FBI. It was during that time that she met her eventual husband, Felix Kendrick. They got married and have a son, Mitchell.

It was only when Mitchell was two when Felix was murdered by one of the numerous serial killers that Raven and her team were hunting down, forcing her to put Diana and Mitchell in a Witness Protection Program. Thankfully, their lives returned to normal once the killer was found.

Now, Diana attends Stanford University and is planning on visiting her mom and little half-brother. It seems like nothing will go wrong, or so Raven thought.

* * *

 **RAVEN'S POV:**

At the Denver International Airport, I was waiting for the arrival of my daughter. I am still in disbelief on how fast Diana had grown up. "Mom, she's here." I hear Mitchell say. My eyes gravitated towards the escalator and I saw the dark haired beauty that is my daughter.

She spots me and has a huge smile etched onto her face. Once Diana had gotten off of the escalator, Mitchell ran full speed towards her. "Diana!" he exclaimed as he got her into a hug. "Hey, there, bud." Diana says, hugging him back. She breaks away from him and we hugged.

"It's so good to see you again." I say, hugging her. "You need any help with your bags?" I ask her. "I got them, mom. It's fine." Diana says. All of her suitcases got off of the conveyor belt and I was driving back to the house.

Because of my job, we live in a secluded place within Denver on top of a large hill with advanced security systems. It was eventually night, and I was woken up with the blasting of the ringtone. Groaning, I eventually got to picking it up.

"Hello." I grumbled.

" _Babygirl, it's Bryce. We need you down at the Bureau. It's urgent."_ I can hear my smooth-talking and charming co-worker, Bryce Tyler, say.

I said nothing more as I immediately got out of bed. I managed to pour a cup of coffee into a receptacle and left a note for Diana that I had to leave early for work and for her to watch Mitchell.

I was able to get over to the Bureau, where I was greeted by our technical analyst, Vincent Garner. "You're just in time, Raven. Sara and Melina got a call and she has the information." he says as we all got into our meeting room.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, you can begin." Bryce told his wife. "Sheriff Carpenter informed me about two bodies that were found not that long ago; Adrian Mellon and Don Hagarty…" Sara began. The last name sounds familiar, but I shake it off because if someone has the last name as me does not mean that they might be related.

"Not that long ago, they found the body of Laurie Anne Winterbarger. However, 27 years prior, in 1989, there were a ton of deaths. Mainly around kids." Melina continued. "He must be some kind of predator." Bryce hypothesized. "The killer is most likely killing to keep it going. If there is no pattern, they cannot be stopped." Sara counter argues. "Probably they just live for the chaos." Melina Toledano says, bluntly.

"Wait, Sara, where did you say that these murders take place in?" I ask and she looks back to the file. "Someplace in Maine called Derry. Why?" Sara asks, and as soon as she asks that, my phone starts to ring.

I looked over at my phone and some unknown number from Derry is calling me. "Guys, I'll be right back." I muttered to my team of agents as I left the meeting and exited the room.

"FBI. Carpenter speaking." I say, formally.

" _Raven, it's Mike. Mike Hanlon."_ I hear on the other side. That's when some memories came flashing back to my as if a semi-truck was there.

"M-Mike?" I ask, quietly.

" _I know, Rave. It's been a long time. 27 years, to be exact."_ I hear him say on the other line, and that's when I froze.

The snake, the red balloons, the clown known as Pennywise.

"So you're telling me…" I was about to say, but Mike cuts me off.

" _You guessed correctly, Raven. It's back."_ he says. " _Remember the oath?"_ he continues.

"O-Only fragments of it." I confessed as pieces of memories come back to me.

" _You made a promise, Raven."_ he says.

I just sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway. It's on the FBI's radar, now. I'll be on my way." I told him, curtly, as I hung up.

I turned back into the conference room. "Give me everything you have on the Derry case. I'm taking that on." I say, taking the file off of the table. "Just have one of us at least come with you." Sara says. "No, you guys stay. I found there's a file for a case in Oregon. I'll take care of the Derry case." I say as I was about to leave the room.

"You don't know what you're up against, Carpenter." Bryce told me before I left the room. I turned to him in say, "Isn't that our job? To hunt the unpredictable?"


	16. DISCLAIMER

**Hello, everybody!**

 **Before I continue with this story, I would like to address one thing:**

 **For those of you that have seen It: Chapter 2, I would like to say yes, I do know about the direction where Richie's character arc is. I'm very aware of it.**

 **I will be editing chapters within Kids in the Dark, so I don't have to go back and forth with the flashback scenarios in. I'll try my best to put some of Richie's improved character arc within the story.**

 **Part 2 of Kids in the Dark will come soon, so please bear with the hiatus for a while.**

 **\- CrayCrayTay2**


End file.
